The Past Can't Be Changed, But The Future Can
by nikirocks29
Summary: Edward is a school player, but he hides a secret. A secret no ones knows about, and doesn't care to find out. But when a certain brunette enters his life, who carries her own secrets, he experiences things he never thought could happen to someone as damaged as him. But when the past comes back, will she be strong enough to get him through or will the past be too much for him?
1. Prologue

**Story contains child abuse, vulgar language, etc. Do not recommend that you read this if you can't handle reading those things.**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I could hear the loud clanging downstairs and started to shake in my bed. Dad was home, and he was pissed. I heard mom screaming, and covered my ears.

"Bitch, where are they?!" Dad shouted angrily.

Dad had always been like this. He used to tell me that before, he was bored because he only had mom to hurt, but when I came along, his world brightened. He used all kinds of things to hurt us, but I received most of the hits. Mom protected me as much as she could. Then, about eight years ago, mom had another baby.

My sister, Jane. She was beautiful and she was so small. I took all of the hits dad said she deserved, and never left her alone with him. I knew he'd try to take advantage of her if I did.

I got up from my bed and crawled over to Jane's bed, shaking my eight-year-old sister. She mumbled and started to stir.

"Jane, wake up! Dad's home." I whispered. She sat up quickly and I grabbed her hand, the bruises on her arm catching my eye.

I crawled with her to the closet, both of our thin bodies small enough to fit in. We peeked through the small open space, trying to quiet our breathing.

I looked through the thin space and saw dad walk into the room, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Come on out, little ones! I won't hurt you, Much." He laughed, stumbling slightly.

I saw mom come up behind him, and hit him in the back with a bat. He actually growled and turned around, smacking her already bruised and bloodied face. She fell with a thump, and we watched, paralyzed, as began to kick and smack her with the baseball bat. I felt my stomach churn as she finally stopped twitching, her dead eyes staring at me through the small space.

I covered Jane's mouth when she started to cry. I gasped at the realization that he had killed her. The small sound alerted him that I was in the closet. I moved her so that she was behind me, making sure I'd be the one to get the blows first. He slowly walked toward us, a menacing smile curling on his lips.

"Come out, children…."

The doors were thrown open, dad's eyes staring at us with anger and excitement. I felt my body go numb as his punches and kicks began to rain down at me. The last thing I heard before my world went dark was Jane's screams...


	2. Chapter One

**Before we start the chapter, I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for revising the chapter and fixing it up. A Chapter Saver!**

**Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Doing Dirty In The Closet And A Mystery Girl**

**Edward's** **Pov**

Lauren moaned from under me, writhing as her orgasm shook through her. She panted loudly, making me more aroused as I continued to pump in and out of her.

"Oh...yeah. Right..ugnn..there." She moaned loudly, her hands raking up and down my chest.

I groaned in pleasure as my orgasm began to build up again. I moved my hands down her luscious body, attacking her breasts with my lips, electing a long moan from her. I moved my hand down to her centre, pinching and rubbing her, trying to make her come first.

"Cum for me Lauren." I whispered her ear, kissing the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Ed...Edward!" She moaned my name as she came so fast and hard that I could feel it through the condom I was wearing. Feeling her clench around me set me off and I spilled my seed inside the plastic wrap on my manhood with a groan of pleasure.

I pulled out of her, and stood up, taking off the condom and throwing it in her garbage bin. I pulled on my boxers and jeans along with my shirt and started to leave when she whined, "Edward, where are you going?"

"Home." I answered dryly, turning around without another word.

"So, that's it? We fuck, good and hard, and then you leave?" She scoffed.

"Yeah. What, did you actually expect me to date you?" I laughed coldly at the hilarity of that happening.

Me, Edward Cullen, actually having a girlfriend. I laughed once more before walking out of her house and toward my car, climbing in and shutting the door, pulling out of her driveway and speeding down the road of Forks, this po-dunk town in Washington. Forks was a sad excuse for a town. It had the fucking worst kind of weather any place can have. This place only saw the sun at least one a year, twice if we were lucky.

California was better. At least the sun showed up there.

I pulled up in the driveway, and turned off the engine, hopping out of the car and carefully opening the front door. I made sure it didn't creak so I wouldn't announced myself.

I nearly had a heart attack when I heard Carlisle speak from the couch.

"Hello son. Where have you been that has you sneaking into the house at," he checked his watch, "five in the morning?"

I shrugged my answer and continued to walk through the living room when he stepped in front of me. Too close. I took a step back and glared at him.

"Where were you, son?" He asked again.

"I'm not your son." I spat. "And if you must know, I was at Lauren's house. We fucked, twice, and then I left. I'll be over at her house again, tonight." I felt a smirk come to my lips at the thought of fucking Lauren Mallory again.

She was an uptight bitch, who walked around the school with the shortest fucking skirts I'd ever seen, with tube tops that showed a lot of her boobs. I had her whenever I wanted, sometimes in the janitor's closet, and sometimes in an empty classroom. I could have any girl here, from a freshman to a senior. They were just toys I used to fuck and pass the time.

One of my particular favorites was Tanya Denali. She had a fuck hot body, with full breasts, curves in all the right places, and she had a wonderful habit of wearing the shortest dresses at Forks High. She was also known for giving the best fucking blow jobs known to man.

"Edward, you are my son. You have been with us for six-" I cut him off angrily.

"No! I'm not. Your only a family who took pity on me and took me in. And when the school year ends, I'm out of here." I told him angrily.

I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, bumping into Emmett in hall. He had obviously just snuck back in as well.

"Yo, what's up? Banging Mallory again?" His raised eyebrows told me he knew.

"Yeah. You banging Hale?" He nodded, his smirk widening.

"You know it." He confirmed proudly.

I nodded back at him and walked toward my room, thinking back to just fifteen minutes ago. I felt myself start to get hard as I thought of Mallory. I closed my door behind me and walked toward my bathroom, stripping off my clothes and jumping into the cold water.

* * *

I stepped out fifteen minutes later, satisfied and showered. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, drying myself with another towel as I walked out of the bathroom.

I walked over to my closet and started taking out my clothes when Esmé walked in.

"Carlisle told me what happened." I turned when I heard the sadness in her voice and saw tears in her eyes.

"How could yo-" I cut her off harshly.

"It's true."

"Edward, you know I think of you as more than my adopted son." She said clearly.

"Yeah? And? You know damn well I don't care." I said without looking at her again.

I heard the door close and shrugged, pulling on my boxers and jeans before putting on a long-sleeved white shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows.

I didn't like to hurt her like that, but it was better to stay away, to distance myself from them. Because the last time I cared for someone... It didn't end well.

I made my way down the stairs, bumping into Alice, my 'sister'. She was tiny, but don't let her size fool you, she can be strong when she needs to be. She and Emmett were related by blood, unlike me. She had spiky black hair she got from some uncle with Esme's hazel eyes.

"You were with Lauren." She stated.

"How'd you know?" I asked, incredulously.

"Her whore mark is on your neck." She pointed at a spot near the base of my neck and skipped away.

I shook my head and continued my way down the stairs to see Jasper, one of my best friends. His bitchy sister, Rosalie, who I would have gladly fucked had she not began to date Emmett, sat next to him, licking a lollipop.

"Hey Edward. So, you were with Lauren, I take it?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"How does everyone know?" I asked, frustrated, throwing my hands up to my hair and pulling.

"Hickey, bro. You've got to learn to not let them mark you. Once your marked, every girl in school will know your taken." He advised me.

"Fuck!" I swore under my breath but Esmé somehow heard it.

"Language! I don't care what you say, but keep those filthy words out of my house." She said sternly.

I shrugged and grabbed some cereal, eating it quickly before walking out of the house. I hopped into the car, glaring at Alice as she climbed into the passenger seat.

I pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the road, not at all bothered by the fact that I was breaking the speed limit by sixty miles. Alice, though, seemed worried.

"Edward, slow the fuck down! Your not in a race!" She screamed.

"I beg to differ." I smirked as I looked to the side, Emmett's Jeep matching my speed.

We nodded, and drove faster. I pulled up into the parking lot, beeping at the people in front of me who all but threw themselves to the side. I pulled into a space quickly, Emmett pulling into the space next to me a minute later.

I got out of the car, wearing my victory smirk.

"I beat you. Again." I walked off, but stopped when a truck, with an engine loud as fuck, rolled by me with heavily tinted windows.

"Asshole." I muttered.

I walked into the school, catching the eye of every girl. I noticed Tanya, and felt my body respond to her. She was wearing the shortest fucking dress I had ever seen, just barely covering her plump ass. Her breasts all but flowed out of the dress. I could see her nipples poke through the dress, indicating that she wasn't wearing a bra.

I walked right up to her, grabbing her waist and whispering in her ear. "What do you say to a quick fuck?"

"I say, when, where and how hard?" She whispered back.

I groaned and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the janitor's closet. I jammed a broom under the doorknob and turning around, roughly pressing my lips to hers, making her moan. I began to unbutton my jeans and pulled down the zipper, pushing her back till she hit the shelf. I grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the old shelf.

I pulled the dress over her head, my eyes at level with her large breasts. I attacked them with my lips, tonguing and biting them, her moans letting me know she liked it. I pushed my pants and boxers down my legs, pushing aside her thong thrusting into her the second I had a condom on.

"Oh! Edward...ugn...yes.._right there_!" She moaned against my shoulder, trying to quiet herself down as I took my time with her.

I pressed my lips to hers, thrusting harder and faster into her, her walls finally clenching down around me.

"Cum for me." I growled in her ear, a throaty moan escaping her lips.

I groaned against her skin as she came, hard and fast, with me following quickly after her. I pulled out of her, feeling satisfied and pulled up my boxers and pants, moving the chair and leaving her to put her clothes back on. I quickly disposed of my condom in the bin on my way out.

I made my way down the hall, walking into my home room, shrugging off the teacher's glare and moving over to my seat.

"Where were you?" Alice whispered, keeping her eyes on the teacher that was still glaring daggers at me.

"That's not of your concern." I responded coldly.

"Mr. Cullen, is there something you'd like to share with the classroom?" Mr. Banner sneered.

"If you must know, I was just telling my sister that it wasn't her concern where I was. And, since you seem to find my life so interesting, I just fucked Tanya Denali."

The classroom erupted into cheer and laughter while Mr. Banner glared at me.

"The truth is never pretty." I sighed and leaned forward, placing my elbows on the desk.

The bell rang just then, signaling the end of class. I stood up, grabbed my books, and made a beeline for the door where I bumped Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. They thought they were the shit because they hung around with me.

"Yo, Edward, did you hear?" Mike asked, a smirk on face.

"What?" I asked, getting irritated.

"A new chick started today. And she is smokin'." He and Tyler high-fived.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, heading to my next class.

"We'll point her out in lunch! You're gonna want to tap that!" They shouted, giggling like school girls.

* * *

I walked out of the school, heading to my usual lunch table. Tanya, Jessica, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Tyler, Eric and Mike were already there, talking and laughing about god-know's-what. I looked again and realized Lauren was missing. Interesting.

I sat down next to Tanya, who began to run her hand up and down my thigh. I groaned quietly before removing her hand. She pouted and sighed, turning to talk to Jessica.

"Here comes Lauren. Whose that?" Emmett asked confused.

I stood up to look around Emmett, and saw Lauren walking toward her us, with someone wearing a hoodie next to her. I saw Lauren turn and make a beeline for Angela, one of the smart, quiet girls in school I haven't bothered to seduce. I saw Lauren toss her hair, talking to her, probably making fun of her. A few minutes later, she stood up and ran off toward the school.

I could see Lauren laughing, and grab the hooded figure's arm, leading the person toward our table. The hooded figure stopped, making Lauren turn to her. I saw the hood fall of their head, revealing a girl.

A fine girl she was. I couldn't see her curves, courtesy of the large jacket, but I could tell she was hot. Sexy even. She had dark-brown hair with colorful clip-ons in her hair, the colors ranging gold, blue, red, black, and green. Her eyes were dark, probably a dark shade of brown like her hair. Her skin was pale, common for those who lived in this stupid town. Her lips were full but her upper lip seemed to be slightly larger.

She turned from Lauren and headed for the building, disappearing through the doors.

"Who was that?" I asked, when Lauren reached us.

"Some bitch. She never gave me her name. She actually felt sorry for that loser." She and Tanya laughed, and started babbling away.

Who was this Mystery Girl?

* * *

**So, what did you think about Edward? Mean, a man whore, come on don't be shy, tell me what you thought about him.**

**And Mystery Girl will be revealed soon, though I'm sure you already know who it is.**

**Again, I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for fixing up the chapter.**

**P.S. Review and let me know what exactly you thought of the chapter! :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer (Of course): I do not own twilight, no matter how much I want to. Stephanie Meyer does.**

******And I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for editing and revising the chapter. You rock, SophieAngel69!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Day of School, And I'm Back**

**Bella's** **Pov**

"Bella? You up yet?" Dad's voice came from downstairs, pulling me from my sleep.

I mumbled something and rolled over, digging my face deeper into the soft pillow.

"Bells? I'm going to work now. You have to get up or you'll be late for your first day of school." He explained.

After five minutes of no answer, I heard him sigh and say loudly, probably on purpose, "Teenagers. They don't shut up when their eight but when their eighteen, they don't even answer."

I heard the front door open and close, hearing the car horn as he drove off to work. What did he know about kids? When I was eight, he was too busy fighting with my mom to even notice me.

I sighed and rolled over, groaning as I stumbled to my feet. I made my way over to the bathroom, half-asleep, and stopped at the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing my face. As a few more splashes of water I was fully awake, standing in a drenched shirt and shorts. I quickly brushed my teeth, and made my way over to the closet, cursing under my breath when I saw the time. If I didn't move now, I'd be late for sure.

I quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and started to look around for a shirt. I threw open my suitcase, searching for a shirt or blouse. I took off the wet one, tossing it across the room. I grabbed a white blouse, lucky to be wearing a white bra for once. It had spaghetti straps. Why did the world hate me today?

I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on. My dad didn't know about, and the school wouldn't either. I'm not sure how they'd react to tattoos. Though in my defence, it was on a dare and I was very rebellious when I was fifteen. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar and munching on it while I shoved my black worn-out vans on my feet.

I threw the wrapper in the trash and ran out of the house, locking the door behind me. Dad thought it was necessary for me to start off my first day at Forks High driving a truck that was probably popular in the fifties. I didn't like flashy cars but come on, this was ridiculous. I wanted a car that wouldn't break down if I pushed it past fifty miles. This probably wouldn't even reach fifty miles. It'd probably only hit forty before it broke down.

The only good thing about it was that it had heavily tinted windows. At least no one would know it was my truck. Who am I kidding? I'll be the new girl, so everyone would be staring at me. But that was normal, and I was used to it. I've been the new girl enough times to know who were the good ones and who were the popular ones. Mostly because I'm usually a mixture of both. Everyone knows my name, but they know I don't do bullshit. I'm not mean unless I have to be.

I got into the truck, rolling my eyes at the very rambunctious engine. Yeah, 'cause if the truck won't grab attention, the sound will. I pulled out of the driveway, almost letting out a whiny sound when it started to shake after it hit forty miles. What did I say?

"Thanks dad." I sighed and let up on the gas.

As I neared the school, I saw two very fast cars disappear into the parking lot, and almost cried. At least their car could go fast. Mine couldn't. Mine was Slowpoke Rodriguez compared to their Speedy Gonzales. I pulled into the parking lot, grabbing everyone's attention.

_At least they can't see me, _I thought dejectedly. _Yet._

I pulled into a space near the back of the parking lot and cut the engine, taking out the key and shoving it into my bag. I put the bag on my shoulder and moved the mirror so that it was facing me. I combed my fingers through my hair, smirking as I saw the colours.

The woman at the Salon said that I was crazy when I asked for gold, black, blue, red and green highlights. It was on a dare, but I had asked my friend to dare me to do it. I needed an excuse and a dare was perfect. I was blossoming into a hormonal sixteen-year-old who did impulsive things like get tattoos when I was fifteen.

My mom thought they were clip-ons but after numerous failed attempts of getting them out of my hair, she got furious and grounded me for two months, so it was a good thing I mastered how to sneak out of my room when I was fourteen. Mom didn't really pay attention to anything unless it was brought to her attention, so I got away with anything, hence the tattoos.

After tying my hair, I sighed and pulled up my hoodie, and sunglasses before opening the door, stepping out into the slightly chilly late September air. I looked around me, and noticed everyone's eyes following my every move.

_Can't get creepier than that, right?_

"Hey!" A face appeared in front of me, smiling widely.

_I stand corrected._

"Personal space. You probably don't have it, but I do. Back up." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back lightly.

He looked at me, shocked, before resuming the smile he had on before. He began walking with me, chatting away aimlessly. I didn't even know him and he was getting on my nerves.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him through my sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm Mike. Mike Newton. And how might you be, lovely?" He asked in a voice that was probably supposed to sound suave but ended up sounding like he had something in his throat.

"You don't need to know." I told him as we walked.

"Ah, mystery girl. I can dig that. So, you new to town?" He asked as we approached the building.

"What are you, stupid? I'm the new girl. Hence, the name, new girl." I snapped.

"Feisty. Mikey likey." He nodded to himself with a smirk, looking me up and down.

I shook my head at him. Now I remembered him. Michael Newton, once a goody-two-shoes, now a jock. Never thought I'd see the day. I wasn't really his friend. I only had one friend. But he was a person I would have considered a friend had he not embarrassed me when we were twelve. It was the day mom got custody of me and decided to move us to Jacksonville, Florida.

He had shoved me and my friend into the cake, then thrown the punch at us. I punched him in the face for that, then kicked him below the belt for ruining the party.

"You are pathetic." I told him. _Always have been._

I walked away from him, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I made my way to the office. I reached the door and pushed it open. I closed my eyes when I realized I was supposed to pull.

_Smooth move, Swan._

I pulled it open, walking into the warm small room. The walls were a lemon-green and the large desk in the front was granite and a light coffee colour. The room smelled of air-freshener, paper, bagels and coffee. I walked forward till I reached the front desk, laying my hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"I'm Isabella. I'm new." I told the woman.

She looked up at me, light blue eyes drawn in confusion. She had red hair that was greying and had glasses.

"Excuse me?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"Are you deaf? I'm Isabella, the new student." I snapped impatiently.

"Oh, yes, of course. Here is your schedule, locker combination, and the paper all of you teachers must sign, no exceptions. You must bring it back at the end of the day." I nodded at the given information, and grabbed the papers, making my way out of the small office.

As I made my way down the hall, another face jumped in front of me. I flinched back, and saw Tyler Crowley in front of me. Okay him, I just plain hated. He thought he was the shit just because his dad was rich. It's amazing how some people don't change.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. What's your name?" He didn't even look me in the eye as he talked, granted I was wearing sunglasses in the building, but that didn't give him the right to try to look at me. It's a good thing I wore the jacket.

"In case you didn't notice, my eyes are up here. Are you that much of an idiot to not have any manners?" I demanded annoyed.

He was, but he's always been like this. He was given everything as a child. He never learned right from wrong.

"What's your name, sweet thing?" He asked, side-stepping my question.

"You don't need to know." I felt my anger spike when he continued to stare at my chest that was hidden but still poked out. I was blessed with a large chest, so I tried to hide it because every guy would look at my chest instead of my face.

I reached up and curled my hand around his shirt, bringing him down to my level. I could tell he was startled. If I told him who I was then and there, he would've stumbled over apologies and run off. Yeah, I installed fear in him after I snuck into his room when I was twelve and tied him to the bed. He had locked me in a room for six hours, and by the time they opened the door, I was passed out from dehydration. I could've died.

After he woke up, and saw he was tied, he looked at me where I sat in a chair, in front of his bed, staring at him. He never went near me again. And now, staring into my covered eyes, I could see the fear reappearing.

"If you continue to stare, I will hang you from your thumbs. I've done it before. You won't be my first victim." I whispered lowly.

I did do that, but I had taped the person's wrists to the wall after he and his friends thought it was funny to come up behind me and hold me down while one of them fondled me. I was fourteen, not at all bothered by the fact that I was assaulted. I was just pissed. Everyone learned that day not to mess with Bella Swan.

Tyler nodded, swallowing hard. I let go of his shirt and turned, walking toward my first class. I passed a closet it but stopped when I heard some thing. It was a sound. A moan?

I went to knock when I heard someone say,

"Oh! Edward...ugn...yes.._right there_!"

Well then, who knew people had sex in closets. How cliché.

"Don't get pregnant." I laughed under my breath and continued to walk toward my home room.

I found the class five minutes later, and walked in, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm Isabella. I'm new here." I told the teacher, showing him the paper.

He signed it and suggested, "How about introducing yourself?" I looked at his nameplate to see it said Mr. Varner.

"No. But thanks for the offer." I smiled sarcastically.

"Introduce yourself to the class." He sneered.

"No, thanks." I smiled sweetly and walked to the back, in the empty chair behind some blond.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." The blond said, turning in her chair to look at me.

"That's good for you. It's important to know your name." I smiled falsely.

"Oh, feisty, I like. It's good to have that, or else all the losers take control." She laughed. I nodded, not at all amused.

Lauren Mallory, she has not changed. Although I never talked to her, I could tell she hated me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"That is not of your concern." I answered calmly, crossing my arms.

"Girl's got to have her mystery. I can respect that. What's you next class?" She asked.

I grabbed my schedule, looking it over.

"My next class is Biology with Mr. Banner." She all but squealed.

"That's my next class too! I can walk you there, and you can tell me all about your life..." I stopped listening, a headache starting in my temple.

Wow, she just never stopped talking. The bell cut off her endless chatter. I silently prayed that she wouldn't continue talking, and had to restrain myself from cutting her lips off when she grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the class, her voice nonstop. I was afraid she'd talk herself to death at first, but then she talked for thirty minutes straight and figured she had super lungs.

Biology, it seemed, didn't seem to be all that different than it was in Jacksonville. It was still boring and had no meaning in my life whatsoever. Much to my discomfort, she sat down next to me, continuously talking. She stopped talking after the teacher told her to shut it. He was actually kind of cool because he didn't try and make me introduce myself.

But it was only a matter of time till he pissed me off.

* * *

The day passed by like any day of my life. I made some people mad, which was fun, I annoyed some of my new teachers, and couldn't, for the life of me, shake of Lauren Mallory.

She was like the glitter you couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how many times you tried to shake it off. She just stuck to me, always there at the door, ready to show me to my class, obviously forgetting that I have to legs to take me places, and a mouth to ask questions if I got lost. Not to mention that any word that came out of her mouth was all about her.

Any time she asked me a question, intended for me to answer, she answered the question for me and then talked about herself some more. Honestly, it was getting old, and quick.

When the lunch bell rang, I didn't even pack up. I grabbed my shit, and ran out of the room. Only to find Lauren. Standing. By. The. Fucking. Door! How did she get here so fast? Honestly, I was starting to scare me.

"Hey. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." She giggled and grabbed my arm.

I had yet to make friends. So far, in the five classes I've had, she's been in three of them. And apparently, she's part of the 'Popular group'. So, no one wanted to be around her 'pet' as they called me. I wasn't her pet, and she was minutes away from be taped to an object. I've done it before, and if I feel threatened by her talkative nature, I'll do it to her. She's grating every single one of my nerves, and I'm feeling the need to scream.

"Come on, their outside. We only sit outside if it's nice and it isn't raining today so were outside."

She pulled me outside, the whole time babbling away of how she went to New York during the summer and even went to Broadway. Like I gave two shits if she went to Broadway. I was in jail this summer. For breaking into the mall. I was seventeen then and well, I told my mom I'd do the two months. I didn't steal anything but with my age, and what I vandalized, I was lucky not to get six months. I had other infractions with the law. Having a dad whose a cop kind of shamed me in away because well, he was the law, but I didn't care. I did my time, and it was sealed. Though it'd be on my record forever.

It wasn't my first time in the slammer either. I've been in jail probably about eight or nine times since I turned thirteen. But that's what you get when you lived twelve years of your parents screaming, no one paying attention to you, only having one friend, it leaves an impact on you. But, oh well. That's life.

"Oh, come on. This is one of the losers I was talking to you about. Her name is Angela Weber. Complete dork." She laughed.

My heard snapped up at the name as she pulled me near the picnic table. I took off my sunglasses to get a better look at her. She hadn't changed over the years. She was still slender, brown hair in its trademark ponytail, with brown eyes hidden behind thin glasses.

"Damn, Weber, if you don't stop reading no guy will ever bang you." Lauren cackled.

Angela looked at both of us before running off, her sobs leaving a hollow feeling in my heart. She had been my best friend for years and here I was, six years later, not standing up for her like I usually would. And I knew, over the years, she had been bullied. Angela always had a tender heart, she never said anything mean, was always soft-spoken. I was the opposite. If anyone said anything to or about her, I punched the daylights of them.

No one fucked with Angela. It was a rule well-known back then, when I was living here.

Lauren pulled me toward the table with her friends, laughing about Angela and how stupid and ugly she was. I felt my blood boil with anger. Lauren was a lucky bitch. I would have killed her then and there. But I didn't. I wanted to make my presence known, and when it was, everyone would know they messed with the wrong girl. No one hurt my friend, and if they did, good luck trying to escape my wrath.

I stopped walking then, turning Lauren towards me. My hood fell off but no one would notice it was me. It's been years, and there's been some obvious changes.

"Lauren, you're a fucking bitch, you know that?" I snapped furiously.

"Excuse me, bitch?" She asked, outraged.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. You think it's funny to make fun of others? I don't roll that way." I retorted, biting back the anger.

"Everyone is going to know you're a loser." She replied.

"Good. I'd rather be a loser than some whore's follower." I retorted.

I walked away, feeling eyes on me. But I was too busy trying not to scream and flip off the person who was staring me off. I walked into the building, and headed straight for the bathroom.

It was usually one of the places Angela disappeared to when she was made fun of. I almost smiled at the memories when I'd storm into the bathroom and ask her, "Whose ass am I kicking?"

I shook off the memory and threw the door open, locking it behind me. I listened over the pounding of my heart, searching for the sound of the crying girl. I found her in the last stall and I walked toward it, knocking slightly.

"Angela?" I asked softly through the door.

I heard the lock click and felt the door open. I looked in to see her on the toilet, wiping her eyes.

"How do you my name?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" I croaked softly.

Her arms were around me before I could react. She sobbed into my shoulder, mumbling incoherent words. I hugged her back hard, probably crushing her body. I pulled back after a few minutes, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with my fingers, like I used to.

"I wasn't sure if it was you. It's been so long." She cried.

"I know." I whispered, looking down in shame.

"Why didn't you ever call?" She sounded so hurt, it broke my heart.

"Mom, she, um, wanted me to cut all ties to Forks. Said only that was the past. And that we were going to start fresh. She wouldn't listen when I told her that my best friend lived there. She wouldn't hear of any of it. I stayed up nights, knowing the others were bothering you, and that I wasn't there to protect you. I think I dropped twenty pounds from crying and worrying about you." I laughed softly as I wiped the corner of my eyes.

"Lots changed since you left. No one seems to fear your name. I don't think anyone even remembers your name." She sighed.

"Oh, they will. I'm dormant in their thoughts, because anyone who hurt you hasn't had to fear that I'll sneak into their room and tie them to the bed, or tie their feet to ropes hanging from the roof. But they will. I've done some things I'm not proud of in Jacksonville but I have learned some handy tricks from them. Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you again. And what happened to the confident girl I knew? The confidence I installed in her?" I asked, sitting next to her on the floor.

"Her confidence left the second she saw her best friend leave on a plane to Florida." She replied softly.

"Don't worry. We'll get that confidence back." I smirked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on." I said after a few minutes of silence, standing up and sticking out my hands. She grabbed them and pulled herself up.

"So, highlights?" She asked, raising her thin eyebrows.

"You know it. Some friends of mine dared me to." I laughed at the memory. I looked over at her when I saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"So, you did forget about me." She sobbed. I wiped her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I called them friends, not my sister. I never forgot about you. I always bought a cupcake on your birthday and blew out for you before pretending to talk to you all night. I'd tell you about how I'd kick Newton's ass for bothering you. And how I'd shove Crowley into a lake if I found out he was bullying you again." We laughed for a few minutes, reminiscing in the memories.

"Okay, Missy, meet me in the parking lot when seventh period begins." I told her, poking her nose like I used to.

"I missed that. Although I didn't at the same time. Why should I meet you in the parking lot?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because we are going to announce my arrival. The whole student body will know I'm back." I replied with a smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please tell me you are not going to do something?" She groaned.

"You bet your skinny as I am going to do something, and you will do it with me. Parking lot, one hour, be ready." I persisted.

I heard her sigh as I left the bathroom, putting up my hoodie and my sunglasses. This was going to be epic! I giggled as I made my way toward my sixth class, History.

* * *

I walked to the parking lot, glad that Forks High had no security. Anyone could skip and no one would notice. That's one thing I loved about the Elementary school. I skipped a lot and they only noticed when they did attendance at the beginning of class, after lunch and Recess.

I saw Angela sitting on against the wall, her eyes glued to a book. I took the book out of her hands gently and closed it.

"Come on, girl. We've got work to do." I said, jumping up to my feet and pulling her with me.

"What are going to do, Oh Great One?" She questioned with a smile.

"Nice touch. Do you remember how to hot wire a car?" I asked, feeling giddy.

"I think so..." She finished.

"Okay. Tell me which ones are Lauren's, Mike's, and Tyler's car. And other people who are popular." I told her.

"Well, you have Tanya Denali, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, though I think they went with Emmett in his car, Edward Cullen.." She rattled off names.

"What about Jessica Stanley?" I smirked.

She hated me with passion after I glued her hair to the wall when I eleven for destroying my project. It was totally worth it, though.

"Yeah, she has a car." She answered brightly.

"Perfect." We smiled devious smiles.

"Although, I should mention something about Edward Cullen. He doesn't like anyone touching his car. Or him for that matte-" I cut her off.

"I don't need his life story. He's popular, and by that look in your eye, I have a feeling he tried something. And don't deny it. Which one is his car."

"The Volvo..."

Thirty minutes later, their cars were sitting in a circle, surrounding the cars of Emmett and Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. With the guy, Emmett's, car, I ran over the hood of each and every one of the 'Popular Group's' car. When I was done, Emmett's Jeep front tires sat on the hood the Volvo, and on the side, were the crushed cars of Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali, who I learned was a bitch with a very nasty attitude.

I looked at my watch, and saw it was only two minutes till the bell rang. I grabbed Angela's hand and ran over to the Jeep, climbing onto the roof of the car, pulling Angela up with me. I grabbed the bullhorn from her, and stared at the front doors of Forks High. I smirked as I heard the bell ring, my heart pumping louder and harder in my chest with anticipation.

The doors were thrown open, the school flooding out with teenagers, all of whom stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was in front of them. Their angry voices just made me even more excited.

"I know some of you are wondering what the fuck happened to your cars," I started off. "Well, the truth is, I hot-wired them. How, well, it's easy. Let's start off with whose cars I ran over. Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and some others. Any questions?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you and why did you do this, bitch?!" I looked over at Mike Newton who was ranting furiously.

"Well, for your second question, I did this because some, whose name will remain unknown though you know who you are, have messed with Angela Weber. I don't take kindly to that. And for the first question," I handed Angela the bullhorn who grabbed it with shaking hands.

I ripped of my sunglasses, and took off my hoodie. I heard them gasp at the colours in my hair and the tattoo. I cleared throat and said in a loud, clear, confident voice,

"My name is Bella Swan. And I've returned bitches."

* * *

**What did you think of our Bella? Epic? Awesome? Come on, tell me, don't be shy!**

**I'd like to give my thanks to SophieAngel69 for editing the chapter and correcting some of my mistakes. **

**Tell me what you guys thought of the chapters, be honest. I want to know exactly what you thought as you read the chapter. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**And before we get started, I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for overlooking the chapter and fixing it. Thank you SophieAngel69!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Car Destroyed, Doing Dirty, And A Plan**

**Edward's** **Pov**

Not many things surprise me. In fact, nothing surprises me. Not since I was a kid. But when I walked out of the school, and saw the cars in a circle and saw my fucking _Volvo _crushed, under Emmett's car, with the person in the hoodie and Angela Weber standing on the roof of his car, I think something inside of me snapped.

But the rage inside me was halted by the look in everyone's eyes, excluding Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I, and others as well. They had a faint look of recognition as she introduced herself as Bella Swan. The last name was also the Chief of Police's last name, so I figured it was his daughter or something.

"Bella's back," I heard Lauren's voice shake with fear and anger.

"Who the fuck is Bella Swan?" I snapped. I was pissed by the fact that she, a girl who was probably no bigger than Alice, had hot-wired my car and crushed it.

"She was this nobody whose parents split about six years ago. Total loser." Lauren answered. That was an obvious lie.

"And one more announcement. If any of you dare to fuck with Angela again, I will not hesitate to hurt you." She threatened loudly.

I nearly laughed at her attempt to sound scary. She was like a kitten that was trying to be bad.

"Swan, you don't rule the school anymore. Nor do you scare us. It's been six years. And I'm gonna sue." Newton snapped.

I watched as she jumped down, not bothering to climb. I was almost impressed by the fact that she just landed on her feet, standing straight, her knees slightly bent to carry her weight.

She walked to Newton, confidence in her walk, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, scrunching the fabric in her fist, bringing him down to her level roughly, making him trip and fall to his knees in front of her.

"Newton, think clearly about what you would do. I have secrets that can destroy what small reputation you made ever since I left. I can bring you and you, well, group," She eyed us with disgust, and something about her eyes seem to trigger something in me. I can't say I wasn't turned on, but it triggered something deeper. Something I had seen before and didn't wish to see again. "Tumbling down." She finished.

Newton, being the pussy that he was, nodded frantically, obviously scared. She nodded, looking satisfied, and turned, walking away, Angela walking behind her till they disappeared into the loud truck I saw this morning, and drove off.

"Bitch thinks she owns us." Tyler muttered, angrily.

"What do you mean?" Normally, I wouldn't ask, but something about her seemed off.

"She used to have the school wrapped around her finger. Anyone who messed with Angela faced her wrath. I once woke up tied to my bed and saw her sitting in a chair in front of me. She kept me there for two hours before letting me go after I promised I wouldn't mess with the bitch again." He shuddered.

Huh, seems Forks had a bad girl. She won't be a bed girl after I finish with her. She'll be like Lauren or Tanya or any other girl in the school. Addicted to me. I smirked as the plan began to form.

I'd lure her in, seduce her. By the time the week finished, we'd have already fucked multiple times. No strings attached on my part. I'll add her to the pile of my many consorts. Having the supposed 'bad girl' whom everyone once feared and still might, will boast my reputation.

"I've seen that look, and quite frankly, it scares me." Alice mumbled.

Well, better to scare than feel scared. It's been my motto since I was fifteen.

"What look?" I asked, not at all embarrassed.

"The look that says your going to try to bang her." Alice snapped, a disgusted look on her face.

"No way in hell am I going to let that bitch get away. She destroyed my car. Now, I'm going to destroy her. No one messes with me without consequences." Tanya fumed.

I looked her over, feeling myself get hard. I walked up behind her, moving the hair from her neck and whispered,

"Let's go."

She moaned a little. I grabbed her hand and made my way out of the school, suddenly annoyed that we were on foot. We came to her house about twenty minutes later, her parents' car nowhere in sight.

We made our way into her house and up the stairs toward her bedroom. She shut the door and locked it, skimming off her dress till she was in nothing but her thong and heels.

I took off my shirt and began to take off my belt and unzip, kicking off the jeans. I reached her and grabbed her roughly around the waist, groaning when she moaned loudly. I took her over to her desk and threw everything off, laying her down on her stomach, and put the condom on before entering her roughly, only giving her a second to get used to my size before pulling out quickly, leaving the tip in to graze her, before plunging back in. I did this multiple times, my hands reaching around to grab her breasts.

Our grunts and moans started to pick up as her walls clenched down around me, her orgasm shuddering threw her body and triggering my own. I pulled out after a while and flipped her onto her back.

"Again." I growled, before entering her again.

* * *

I stood up from the bed, quickly grabbing my clothes and pulling them on. After we did what we usually did, Tanya always wanted to cuddle and talk. I hated it. She didn't seem to understand that I only needed her to please me. I didn't need her to act like a girlfriend. She was many things, but definitely not girlfriend material. And I wasn't looking for one.

I was just looking for a good fuck.

I walked out of the house and started my journey home, ignoring the small voice in my head that whispered for me to call Emmett or Carlisle or someone for a lift.

After I was splashed with water twice I got out my cell and dialed Carlisle. I had a feeling Emmett was busy with Rosalie.

"Edward, son. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need a ride." I replied, bored.

"Well, where are you?" He asked me.

"Hear Buckley Library. Bring a towel." I muttered.

"I'll be there soon, son."

I heard his reply and shut my phone, sticking it in my pocket. I strolled over library steps and sat down, rubbing my hair furiously. Life never seemed complicated to me. It always seemed to just roll by at an agonizingly slow pace. Living with my real parents, well, I would pray for parents like Carlisle and Esmé. My parents weren't the best. Wait, let me rephrase, my dad wasn't the best. In fact, he was the worst. He'd come home, drink four beers and get drunk off his ass before beating my drug-addicted mother.

It was the only way for her to forget she lived in a hell hole. Then when I came along... Life was just perfect for him. He had a son, someone to hurt, someone to rent his anger out on for being worked to the bone and given nothing in return. He just loved to drag me into the living room, throwing me against the wall, while my mother tried to protect me in her drug-haze. Most of the time I was protecting her. Going to school, I'd limp almost everyday, and I could always feel the teacher's gaze on me. How often did someone see a six-year-old limping with bruises on his face that was passed off as playing with friends when they knew he didn't have any?

Then when the bell rang, I'd swallow hard and hold in my tears as I walked home, small and frightened, ready to take another four or five beatings while being told I was created to serve and to beat. I was always confused, being told everything that happened to my dad was my fault, and yet, I never got mad because I had a weird feeling that eventually I'd get out. Mom, she always told me we'd never get out because dad controlled us, owned us. And nothing would ever change that.

A loud beeping sound brought me from my depressing thoughts. I looked over to see Carlisle sitting in his Mustang, looking at me through the open window. I stood up and made my way toward him, getting into the passenger seat. I grabbed the towel he passed to me in silence, wiping the disgusting water from my face and hair.

I felt myself tense up as we began to drive. I never did well with small, compact spaces. Curtsy of my childhood. Despite the many times Carlisle reassured me that he wasn't going to harm me in any way, I couldn't help the instinct reaction to tense up, waiting for the blow to my ribs or head that would never come.

When I first came to live with the Cullens, I was always on edge, often backing up when people came near me or curling to a ball, pleading for them not to hurt me. I was pathetic. People in school mocked me. Till I reached high school and grew about foot. I became one of the most feared motherfuckers in school, known for getting girls anytime I wanted and beating anyone who stepped too close to me or pissed me off.

"We here." I flinched as Carlisle's voice broke through my revere.

I got out of the car quickly and walked into the house, ignoring everyone. I wasn't feeling the mood to talk right now, and if I did, I'd probably say something I'd regret later.

I walked up the stairs and escaped into my room, closing the door and locking it. Something else that added to my fucked up life. I couldn't sleep unless the door was locked. I kicked off my shoes and made my way toward the bathroom, locking that door as well before stepping in the hot water.

* * *

I stepped out about twenty minutes later, slipping on some black boxers and shirt. I walked toward my bed and slid in under the covers. I felt my heart nearly beat right of my chest when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up, fear curling my stomach as I desperately tried to get my breathing straight.

I unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing Esmé. Seeing me, wide-eyed with fear, her eyes started to water. This is what I hated. That she pitied me. She leaned in to hug me but stopped when I moved back. I wasn't comfortable with physical contact. I only allowed physical contact when I was fucking someone.

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you, so there wasn't any confusion in the morning, that you'll be taking Carlisle's car tomorrow since your car was, um, destroyed. Alice filled me in on what happened. I'll have a talk with the girl's father." She explained.

"You don't need to talk to anyone." I muttered. I'll take care of her.

She nodded and walked off down the hall. I shook my head and closed the door, locking it before returning to my bed, crawling under the covers and settling myself on the soft mattress.

Something about Bella Swan was different. But I don't care, she'll be eating out of my palm in a few days. I rolled over onto my side and fell asleep, fearing the nightmares that were to come.

* * *

**So, what'd you think of Edward? What did you think of the small insight into his life as a child? Bad?**

**Well, you can tell me what you thought by reviewing, or PMing. I don't mind. **

**I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for fixing up the chapter, you rock!**

**Niki ;D**


	5. Chapter Four

******Firstly, before we get on with the story, I'd like to that SophieAngel69 for perfecting the chapter by fixing the errors. Thanks SophieAngel69!**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A shirt, a fight, being hit on, and a bruised hand. What more can you ask for?**

**Bella's** **Pov**

After leaving the school, Angela and I drove over to my house. We hung out in my room for hours, Angela filling me in on what I missed over the years. Her parents, who'd been having problems for a while when we were ten, had stopped fighting and had welcomed in a twins, a boy and girl.

Angela explained out they were the total opposite, yet exactly the same. Her sister, Kate, had her dad's blond hair and blue eyes, while Brandon, her twin, looked just like their mom and Angela with light brown-hair and light-brown eyes.

They were turning six in November, and were driving their parents crazy. But she explained that she loved them, despite the fact that they hung out in her room all day before they had to go to sleep.

She explained how, when she was fourteen, she had been bullied so much that she had lost almost thirty pounds. She explained how they'd call her fat and mock her with the fact that her protector AKA me, was no longer there to protect her.

So I told her with a smirk, "Anyone messes with you again, and they'll have to sign with their hands cause I will have sown their lips together."

We had talked for hours nonstop after our sentimental talk, and I told her about all the pranks I pulled and the people I pissed off.

Eventually, she left at ten, after making me promise to be good, to which I reluctantly agreed to do. Dad came into the living room right after she left, disappointment written on his face.

"School called. No one is pressing charges. But you'll be spending the next two weeks in detention for two hours after school. I thought we talked about this. You told me you'd try to put the past behind you."

_Easier said than done, _I thought dryly.

"Yeah, well, sorry dad. But since most of the fuckers in school like to bully my friend, I stand up for her. It's been happening since we were eight and when I came to you, you promised me you'd try to put a stop to it. I got her hopes up, she told the bullies, and she got beat up." I snapped harshly.

"Bella, it's not your life. She may be making it up. I told you I didn't like you hanging around that Weber girl. Her parents are rotten. They believe their better because of the money they have." He retorted.

"She wouldn't make bruises up. I witnessed, first-hand how she was ridiculed and I can't let that happen again. It happened when I was gone, and for six years she was tormented, made fun of, hurt, emotionally abused by her peers. I won't let the past repeat itself because I'm here now. If I have to do something drastic, I'll deal with it."

I walked up to my room, taking the stairs three at a time and shut the door behind me, punching it in frustration. My dad, he just didn't understand me. I didn't mean it in a teenage way out of frustration. He never understood me. My mom either. They were to wrapped up in their lives to notice me. I was the daughter they had by mistake, the one who stole their youth, they were the parents that fought, and they were the parents who didn't pay attention to their daughter.

But I made it work. And so did they. I was eighteen and sent to live with my father, who probably didn't want me around and wanted me to date his friend's son, a person I who I have yet to meet and don't want to. The only good thing that comes out of this is probably the fact that I'm an adult. No one decides my life for me.

I took a shower and got out about ten minutes later, changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a purple tank, crawling into my bed, curling into a ball under the sheets.

Sleep didn't come. At all. It just evaded me.

I had insomnia in a way, since it always took me forever to sleep. I usually managed out five hours on a good night. But usually I just stayed up, somehow, wondering if I'd hear my parents scream at each other.

My whole life, I blamed myself for destroying what they had. They used to love each other, till my mom got unexpectedly pregnant because she forgot to take her birth control pills. My dad was sure she did it on purpose, thus creating the rift between them, and the rift between them and me.

But then when my mom got custody of me, and we moved to Jacksonville, that blame turned into pure hate. It wasn't my fault that I was born. I was a baby, and they were the parents. Most parents would probably try to care for their child instead of keeping them up by screaming at each other into the early hours of the morning.

So I made life difficult for them. My mom's husband, boyfriend then, had suggested for my mom to put me in Military School. After I heard his suggestion, my thirteen-year-old mind panicked and I ran away. They found me three days later, camped out in a friend's basement who had hidden me after I told her what Phil had said.

He never really like me and I felt the same about him. Anyway, my dad disagreed and tried to tell my mom to send me over to him, so that he could raise me the right way. Hence, I would have grown up a goody-to-shoes with perfect grades, who respected her father, and I would've made friends with the people he deemed acceptable.

So I was actually very relieved when my mother told him no and said I'd stay with her. She'd raise me her way, and raise she didn't. I had been raising myself since I was a little girl, and my mother couldn't boil water. I had a better chance raising myself then I had with her actually raising me.

Eventually, I felt sleep invade me, bringing me down into its arms of dreams and comfort. Something I hadn't experienced except with Angela and her parents.

* * *

I awoke to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I looked over at it with bleary eyes, large red numbers that read 7:50am staring back at me. I fell off the bed as I processed what time it was. I was late!

I quickly stood up, and ripped off my shirt, shivering as the cold air hit my bare skin. I pulled on a bra and a random shirt, grabbing my jeans and shoes as I ran to the bathroom. I put toothpaste on the toothbrush and began to wash my teeth, pulling on my jeans as I did so. I put my toothbrush on the sink and washed my mouth.

I pulled on my vans and grabbed my bag, ripping the brush through my tangled hair and throwing it up in a ponytail. I looked at the clock. It was 7:55am.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" I screamed.

I all but flew down the stairs, only stopping when I found a note of the table.

_Bella,_

_You are going home with the Cullens. Carlisle, the father, was kind enough to make the parents not sue us so whatever he wants you to do to pay for the damages, do it._

_Love, dad._

I laughed and crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the trash. I continued my race out the door, locking it behind me, and out to my car, stopping in front of the door. If I took the car, it'd get me there quicker than running, but if I ran, I didn't risk the car of breaking down. And then there was my third choice. Take my dad's Mustang. The one he worked on for months to get it to be in mint condition.

The mustang it was. I hopped into the open car and hot-wired it. I didn't have the time or patience to go and get the keys. I put up the roof thing and pulled of the driveway, speeding down the road.

I pulled up into the parking lot ten minutes later, parking near the front of the school. I turned off the car and got out, grabbing my bag and running into the school. I quickly ran to my locker and opened it, taking out my books and placing them in my bag. I closed my locker and walked to my class, pulling on the door and catching everyone, including the teacher's, attention.

"Miss. Swan. I see you decided to come today. And what, may I ask, are you wearing?" Mr. Varner asked, staring at my shirt with disgust.

I looked down at my shirt, and heard the class snicker. The shirt said, 'I enjoy a good spanking'. Got to love being drunk. I bought the shirt on a drunken dare. I wore it to school and every guy stared at me. It was the greatest seventeenth birthday any one could have.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

"It is offensive." He said with anger.

"To who? Me? You? We all know you could use one. You need a release, and quick." I said with a smirk.

His face was so red, if you lit it on fire, it'd be the same color. The class burst into laughter, but Mr. Varner just continued to glare at me. He walked toward me, grabbed my arm, roughly, and pulled me out of the class, down the hall.

"Let go of me or I will scream." I threatened.

"You are going to get a lesson in behavior." He snapped harshly. I drew in some air and shouted.

"Help! Help!"

I saw a door open the teacher and the class come out of the room. I smirked to myself but quickly stopped when I was roughly shoved at door, smacking my head against it.

"What's your deal?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"The principal will be waiting for you." He muttered angrily.

"Why didn't you just say that without the ominous part?"

I threw open the door and heard him make some excuse, trying to save his sorry ass. He's lucky I don't press assault charges. I walked into the office and opened the door to the principal's office, disrupting him. The girl turned but the guy didn't.

The girl glared at me, her aura screaming whore. She wore a skirt that rode up to the line of her underwear. It was probably short enough to be a dress on a newborn. Her shirt, well, bandeau, practically overflowed with her boobs. They were huge! But my money was on silicon. In all, she looked like an easy uptight bitch.

The guy next to her was, well, I couldn't tell since he was giving me the back of his head. But I could tell he was hot. His hair was an odd shade of either auburn or copper and messy enough to describe as sex-hair.

"Both of you, get the fuck out. I need to speak to the principal. It's of an important matter." I spoke in a low yet dangerous voice. No one ever questioned me when I spoke like this. But the whore of a girl in front of me seemed to want to test me.

"Why? We were here before you." She snapped.

"Yes, and probably due to the fact that you were most likely fucking in a closet and were caught. I have bigger issues to deal with. Now, get the fuck out." I retorted.

She glared and me and stood up, purposing bumping into my shoulder as she left.

"Hey, sex-hair, I said get out." I snapped impatiently.

He stood up but seemed to continue to go up. He had to be at least a whole foot taller. And I was never the tallest one being 5 foot 4 but this guy was tall as hell. Like a freaking skyscraper.

He turned toward me, glaring me with hard green eyes. This guy was definitely hot, scratch that, he was an Adonis. But it was ruined by the look in his eyes. The kind that said, 'Mysterious with a possibly dangerous past'. I had encountered a few guys like him in Jacksonville but it was always sure to avoid them.

"Fuck off." His voice was cold, completely void of any emotion, and left a hollow feeling inside me.

He walked past me, having the decency not to bump my shoulder as he passed. But somehow I found that worse than actually bumping my shoulder for some reason.

"Okay, here's the deal, Garrett. I need you, to lower my detention punishment to only a few days." I said, getting down to business.

"Miss. Swan, as you are aware, you have done more damage in the one day you've been here than any student has done in a school year. It's your second day, and you've already been sent to my office. If anything, your lucky I don't raise your punishment." He remarked.

"Well, I'm sure your aware of my reputation. And I'm positive you've heard of the rumors. Now, I can work my way around this the hard way, or you can give in and just give me what I want. Cause if you don't, I'll start off with Mr. Varner. I want to press assault charges. He forcibly grabbed my arm and pulled me from his class, while I posed no threat to him. Yet. I don't have to put in a word with my father, but I always can, and it would give your school a bad mark. Considering that this is the only high school in Forks."

I leaned in, my elbows rested on the desk with my chin resting on my interlocked fingers. I smiled sweetly, watching as he gulped, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his red face as he realised just how serious this was and how difficult I could make things for him.

"How far should I lower the punishment?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Let's say, four days?" I requested.

He nodded, "I'll notify your father," he began but I stopped him.

"He doesn't need to know." I stated simply. Not that he'd care. He's too busy with work to give me the time of day except when he's trash-talking my friends.

"Of course. Now that that's settled, you better hurry along to your class." He hesitated, looking at me.

"Okay. See you later." And with that settled I turned around and walked out of the small office, hearing whispers as people turned to read my shirt. I wasn't embarrassed by my shirt, because it usually embarrassed others who tried to ask me out.

"Are you in need of one?" A musical voice asked behind me, amusement clear in their tone.

I turned to see the guy with sex-hair walking next to me, eyes trained on me. So he was one of those guys. Guys who thought they could get any girl if they talked to them.

"No, but if I need one, I'll be sure to avoid you. Who knows where you've been." I hid my triumphant smile as his eyes hardened, and began to glare daggers at me.

"What? Whore bit your package?" I asked with a fake sympathetic look in my eyes.

"Then how about you give me half an hour? I'll show you things you've never experienced." He suggested with a sly smile.

"And now your just pathetic. Go find Lauren Mallory. I'm sure she'll be willing to fall to her knees and blow you for half and hour, or less if you can't keep it up that long." I smiled dangerously and walked away, feeling his eyes burn holes into me.

* * *

The day passed quickly after that, and by the time lunch came crawling around, everyone had heard what had happened during homeroom. Guys' eyes were glued to my shirt and every girl, freshman through senior, was glaring at me, occasionally having the guts to tell me I was stupid for rejecting sex-hour's, aka Edward's, offer to show me a good time.

I wasn't easy, and I didn't lower my standards for a quick fuck. I wanted a kind, caring, lovable guy who would feel the same way about me when the time was right. And if I got together with playboy sex-hair dude, not only would those standards be ruined, but so would my reputation. Then no one would take seriously cause from what I heard, he's, "Totally gorgeous and so badass. He beat up some seniors during his freshman year. You should have taken his offer."

That was one of the many things said to me as I made my way down the halls during classes. And walking into the cafeteria, everyone's eyes turned to me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped angrily.

They quickly averted their gazes but began whispering with one another.

"Don't worry, Bells. It'll pass." Angela reassured me as we walked towards a vacant table near the back.

"We can't sit here." Angela panicked once we reached the table.

"Why not?" I asked, looking at her oddly.

"Because the Cullens and Hales sit here. It's their table. They'll kill us if we table their table," I slapped a hand on her mouth before she could talk again.

"Ange, slow down. Explain it again to me." I said slowly.

"Okay, well the Cullens, Hales and some of their friends sit here, and well, anyone not invited will be humiliated. It's why no one has ever tried to sit with them since freshman year." She panicked.

I nodded in understanding then pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling her down to the chair next to me. She looked at me, fear in her eyes as everyone in the room gasped and started to talk even louder.

"What the fuck are you doing at our table?" A nasally voice said.

"Well, Lauren, because your I.Q. is so low, I will explain this to you, slowly. A table is used to place food on that will be eaten. And my friend and I have decided we wanted to eat today, so we came to the first available table we saw."

I had a sixth sense for when things were going to happen. I don't know how, but before someone could trip me or shove me, I moved out of the way. And right now, I had a feeling one of them was going to pull the chair out from under me.

I stood put just as I heard the faint clink of the heel touching the chair. As it began to fall I shoved my foot out backwards, and heard the crash as the person fell with the chair. I turned to see Jessica Stanley glaring at me through her hair.

"Well, hey Jessica. It's been what, six years? You still haven't grown out of you whore phase. Has it become an occupation yet?" I smiled as she glared at me, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Mind moving, bitch? It's our table." A blond snapped, standing next to a monstrosity of a man. He was huge, maybe 6 foot 5 with large muscles that seemed to wrap around his torso and arms. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"Is your name on it? Is there a nameplate anywhere? Did you pay for the damn table? No. Nothing here is yours." I snapped with a smirk.

"Hey, Weber." Tyler said with a sly smile, walking over to Angela who was still sitting.

"Tyler, back off." I warned.

"Why? I'm just having fun." Was his remark.

I watched in an angry silence as he raised her to her feet forcibly and started to circle her like a predator did before he attacked. The whimper she made when he touched her had me seeing red. No one messed with Angela.

"Tyler, don't touch her. I don't want to humiliate you by kicking your ass halfway across the country." I threatened.

I heard the blond next to monster-man snort, not even bothering to cover it. I looked over at Tyler, and walked up to him, but before I could get to him he turned around and back-handed me across the face hard enough to make me see stars. Someone's been working out. I kicked the back of his knee and slammed him against the table, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I told you not to fucking touch her, Tyler." I growled in his ear.

His elbow came up to my lip before I could stop him. I stumbled back and got a swift kick to the ribs. I shocked him by not falling. It was going to take more than a kick and elbow jab to the face to bring me crumbling down. He went to raise his voice when a cold voice stopped him.

"Tyler, enough. Don't embarrass yourself anymore." I turned, slightly shocked to see sex-hair, Edward, whatever his name was, standing there, arms crossed over his obviously toned chest.

"You heard your master." I said with sarcasm and punched him, hard.

I grabbed Angela's arm softly and pulled her out of the cafeteria, heading over to the library where I knew she'd feel safer.

* * *

My classes seemed to pass by quickly after that. After lunch I had Gym, which I shared with a chatty girl who introduced herself as Alice. I was weary of her courtesy of the fact that she was with the group that came up to us in lunch. When she said that, I stormed off and sat as far away from her as the bleachers would let me. I didn't want anything to do with anything of that particular group.

My last class was English with Mrs. Miller. She was old, but sturdy. She had an air of strength and confidence and courage around her, reminding me of my grandmother. She had white hair that was tied in a bun, with glasses perched up on the bridge of her nose, hiding her grey-blue eyes that were old and wise with knowledge. Just like my grandmother.

"You can take a seat in the back with Mr. Cullen, dear." She said kindly. I was generally a hard person, who didn't trust easily, but I felt I could trust Mrs. Miller. Something about her told me I could.

_Cullen, huh. That's the same last name the dad, um, Carlisle has. I'm supposed to go over after school. _I thought begrudgingly.

I turned and continued walking, masking my shock when I saw it was sex-hair dude, or Edward, I can't remember his name. I'm sure it's Edward though. I slid into the chair and settled my bag on the desk, pulling out my notebook and a pen. I could feel his eyes on me, but he looked down when I looked at him.

"It's rude to stare at others," I said after a while.

"I just want to know how someone like you, could turn down someone down like me." He told me with a shake of his head.

"I turned you down, because while you enjoy fucking around, I have standards." I smiled when I heard him grunt his response.

"And just because you have a penis, and I have a vagina, does not mean they have to be put together. And on top of that, you probably caught something from Lauren Mallory." I said after a while.

"So, you play for the other team?" He asked with confusion.

"You guys are such sexist pigs. Just because a girl doesn't want to be with you, doesn't mean she plays for her own team. And you should respect that." I snapped.

"If your only saying no because your into kinky things, you know, whips, chains, handcuffs, etc, well, I can play along." I could all but feel his smirk of arrogance. "Stop denying the inevitable. You're a chick, I'm sexy, let's get together. I only need an hour at most to show you a good time." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Before you said half an hour. Are you going bad in the sack?" I asked with curiosity.

"No. If anything, I'm better than ever. Ask Lauren. I'm sure she'd write you a ten page essay on why you should let me bend you over a desk." He chuckled darkly.

Okay, scratch that. He wasn't getting on my nerves. He was grating them.

"Have you ever stopped to think that there is more to life than just sex?" I had a feeling that would stump him.

"I have. And I find it unnatural." He muttered.

We stopped talking after the teacher began class. Something about his words seemed weird. The meaning behind them seemed to run deeper than it sounded.

We spent most of the class in silence, but I could tell me was looking over at me a lot. I could feel it. I didn't blame him. I was doing the same to him. Something about him was just...off. I could be wrong, but I could be right. Eventually, a question popped into my head that was too great to ignore.

"Why did you tell Tyler to stop? During lunch?" I asked quietly, looking down at my work.

"No man should hit a woman." He muttered darkly.

"I can take care of him. I've done it before. And's it's not the first time he's thrown a punch at me." I laughed at the memories, remembering him weak attempts at trying to kick my feet from under me.

He didn't say anything else. The bell rang just then, alerting us that this awful day had come to tiring end. Finally. I stood up, packed up my things, and looked over to sex-hair Edward's desk to see it was void. Hmm, someone's eager to leave. I grabbed my bag, hoisted it onto my shoulder, and walked out of the school, watching Angela from far away as she climbed into her car, waving when she saw me watching her. She called me her 'Guardian Angel from afar' whenever she didn't realize I was watching over her.

After she left the parking lot, I walked over to the Mustang and got in, hot-wiring it again and starting it up. Dad had a thing for tinted windows because he liked his privacy so the Mustang's windows were tinted as well. I watched as the Cullens and Hales hoped into the Jeep, making me smile. Yesterday seemed like a year. I waited for them to leave then followed after them.

It didn't take long for realization to hit me full force. They were driving up to the old mansion that everyone had suspected of being haunted. It wasn't. It was a special hideout I used when I wanted to get away from my parents and the school and just everything and everyone. I'd bring a journal and some blankets and toys and stay there for hours, dreaming of a perfect family to come and whisk me away from my family.

I drove around them and sped up, the familiar directions bringing a smile to my lips. I loved how secluded it was. No one ever went there, so it was the perfect place for me to cry without anyone watching me.

I pulled up onto the stone driveway, my breath leaving my chest as I stared, transfixed, on the sight in front of me. The three-story house had walls made up of mostly windows that let me see how the white furniture and cream walls as well as the expensive-looking plasma screen television.

I turned off the car and got out, leaving my bag in the car as I did so. I began my walk up the many steps to the front door when it opened, revealing a handsome man that couldn't be older than thirty. He had blond hair that seemed to be naturally styled in the perfect ways other guys messed their hair to get. He had blue eyes that seemed to radiate with all around happiness and was fairly tall.

He was placing a chaste kiss on the lips of a woman who also looked no older than thirty. She had caramel hair that fell perfectly between her shoulder blades down her back, resting on her tiny waist with what looked like hazel eyes. In all, both of them were the most beautiful beings I had come across. Including, as much as I might not want to say it, Edward.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, crossing my arms, my legs spread a little. This was a signature pose of mine when I met people I didn't know. It said dangerous and awesome at the same time.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" He asked, staring at me.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I answered with a clear and loud voice.

"Ah, yes, of course. I've got about an hour. So, um, please, come in. I have an office upstairs." He ushered me into house, stopping in the kitchen were the woman with caramel hair greeted me.

"You must be Bella. I'm Esmé. Carlisle's wife and Emmett, Alice, and Edward's mother." She had a heart-shaped face with kind eyes.

I almost froze when she pulled me into a hug. And it wasn't just any kind of hug, it was a motherly hug. A hug I had waited for eighteen years. My mother's hugs had always been a quick, barely non-existent hug. This hug told me she loved her kids. I could feel the love radiating off her.

"Well, I'll be down here. Your welcome to stay for dinner." She offered with a kind smile.

I nodded silently and followed Carlisle up the wooden stairs, walking behind him as he opened a door and held it for me before closing it and walking toward the oak desk that sat in the middle and sitting down.

"So, I'm guessing your father already told you?" He asked locking his fingers on the desk.

"Yeah." _More like left it on a note._

"Okay. My son told me about what you did, I'm not going to ask you anything, so I decided to convince the other parents not to press charges. While they told me you lived here before and it wasn't the first time you did something like this, I didn't think it was right to put a mark on your record." _If only he knew._

"Other parents don't want anything to do with you, so I guess it's just me. I'll give you two options, you can do either one. First option, you can work off the payments it'd take to fix my sons' cars, which is roughly around five thousand, six thousand dollars in damage, working here with Esmé, cooking, cleaning, shopping, etc. Or you can go for the second option and get a job till you pay it off." He finished.

"Yeah, how about neither. I had a good reason for what I did. It's pompous assholes like your sons and some people at school that harm my friend. And it's been going on since we were eight. What I did, I did it to send a message. If they mess with her, they mess with me. It's not the first time I do something small like that, and it won't be the last, but I can assure you I won't do shit for your sons' cars." I snarled angrily.

I walked out of the room, the door slamming against the wall as I headed down the stairs, into the living room where all of them sat. I heard Carlisle behind me and turned, anger burning in my eyes.

"What happens to your friend is cruel. I get that you need to stop it, and that you feel it's your job to hurt those who bring hurt to her, but you have no right to take it out on others who probably don't know her. And you can either work it off or go to jail for a month." He explained.

"Fuck off." I snapped.

"Were you not raised to respect your elders?" Esmé asked, outraged.

"No." I said in a calm voice.

"Don't expect to find yourself eating here, in case you were wondering." She remarked, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't and I don't care. If I want dinner, I'll make it. Something they probably can't do." I snapped nodding my head at the group in the living room.

I walked out of their house, and went over to the Mustang only to find I locked myself out. And without keys to it, I wasn't getting in.

"Fuck!" I screamed and punched the window, hard enough to make me bleed.

"Bella, just come in. We'll clean up your hand and call your father." Esme's voice broke through my pain.

I punched the window again and stormed up the steps.

* * *

**What'd you think of Bella? Isn't she just badass, protecting Angela like that? What'd you think of Edward and his attempt to get Bella? Bad? Good?**

**I want to know what you thought of this long chapter. Review and let me know what exactly you thought of this chapter. :D**

**Again, I'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for fixing up the chapter. You rock!**

**Niki ;D**


	6. Chapter five

******Firstly, before we get on with the story, I'd like to that SophieAngel69 for perfecting the chapter by fixing the errors. Thanks SophieAngel69!**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Bandaged up, a nice dinner, and a surprise!**

**Bella's** **Pov**

I didn't look at them as I walked back into the house, averting my gaze to my bruised hand that was starting to swell around the knuckles. It was starting to throb with pain.

"Bella, come with me. I can bandage up your hand. And, good lord, what happened to your face? I didn't even notice the bruise." Esme wandered off, eye eyes gazing at the forming bruise on my cheekbone and the cut on my lip. I heard a noise behind me and looked from the corner of my eye to see Edward with no expression on his face.

_Well, that's not odd,_ I thought sarcastically.

Esme ushered me up the stairs just then, leading me to a room that resembled a hospital room. Noticing my questioning gaze, Esme explained. "Emmett was a very active as a child, still is, and would often play roughly resulting in quite a few injuries. And Alice sprained her wrist twice after trying to punch Emmett for taking away her doll and Rosalie broke a few ribs attacking Emmett. When we moved here, Carlisle decided that instead of driving to the hospital and racking up a large bill because of how often they got hurt he turned one of the guest rooms into an infirmary of sorts. Since he's a doctor he was able to bring in a few things from the hospital. We've had many memories in this room, thanks to Emmett and his playfulness."

It tore at my heart when I saw the loving look in her eyes as she spoke fondly of her children. While they were growing up, getting regular bruises from playing, I was at home, receiving bruises to the heart as my parents fought with each other, forgetting I was even there.

"Come over here. I'll fix up your hand." She said kindly.

I nodded and hesitantly walked over to the grey metal table that sat near the bed, with a cloth and a bandage. I hoisted myself onto the table, placing my pale hand in hers, my black-chipped nail-polish a stark contrast to her pale, tan-colored nails.

"Okay, this is going to sting a little, but it's just going to clean the cuts, to make sure they don't get infected." She explained as she dabbed the liquid on my exposed cuts. I winced at the sting. I was used to this. I had gotten into more fights than I could count and had always cleaned my cuts. I was used to it but it still stung like a bitch.

After she finished, she wrapped my knuckles in a bandage, covering it several times before cutting it and taping it.

"I did what I can. Unfortunately I can't do anything about the bruise on your cheek." She apologised.

"Yeah, I should stop running into fists." I joked.

"Well, you shouldn't be walking into anyone's fist. While I admire a strong woman, causing fights is never the answer. Especially the daughter of the Police Chief." She chastised softly.

I nodded, feeling any warm emotion drown away. Of course she'd bring my father up. Everyone always did. In Jacksonville, any time I was in trouble with the law, the officers would look at my record, see I had a cop for a dad, and go through the same routine; I should uphold the law, I should respect it cause my dad protects it, and some more bullshit was spit out after that.

Mom didn't care, just as long as I didn't get locked up or pierce or mark my body. So she pretty much freaked when she saw my tattoos.

"Yeah. Thanks, Esme. I'm gonna go now." I hopped down from the table and made my way towards the door, stopping when I heard Esme say,

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier. Your welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like." She insisted.

I looked back at her, and weighed my options in my hands. Eat dinner with dad who will mostly likely bash my friend or ridicule me for having a record, eat dinner alone if dad is working late, or eat with people and pretend like it's the family dinner I've never experienced. I chose the latter and nodded at Esme, who all but blinded me with her bright smile.

"Dinner is already done. Come on." She walked to me and gently grabbed my arm, pulling me down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated, talking among themselves.

"Esme, let me just check with my dad," I said, walking out of the room.

I didn't even have my phone on me, but I doubt they noticed. I just needed a moment to stop feeling suffocated. I wasn't comfortable around others, thanks to my parents. I was better off alone than around others who could destroy my trust.

After a few minutes I breathed in deeply, calmed my emotions and walked back into the kitchen, trying not to glare as they all stared at me.

"What did he say?" Esme asked curiously.

"I can stay." I muttered.

"Well, you can take the seat between Alice and Emmett." She pointed to the seat between Chatty Alice and Monster-man Emmett. Who knew they were related. Though they looked a lot alike now that they sat next to each other. Same dark hair, same eyes, yep, definitely siblings.

I walked over and sat between, looking straight ahead to see none other than Edward sitting in front of me. I averted my gaze away from him. I had a feeling that if I looked at him he'd, again, unsuccessfully try to get in my pants.

They all talked together, Alice chatting my ear away about things I wasn't paying attention to. The blond bitch who sat across from Emmett would occasionally throw a glare at me before returning to her talk with Emmett or Alice. I had a feeling she didn't like me, but hey, some never like me. I can deal with it.

"So, Bella, how are you finding Forks? Like the weather?" Esme asked conversationally after a while.

"Well, it hasn't changed since I left six years ago." I said awkwardly. I figured dad would have told her I used to live here. Either that, or he wasn't man enough to tell the truth and say he and his ex-wife constantly fought resulting in her leaving. I had a feeling it was the latter.

"I didn't know you lived here before. Your father never mentioned it," She broke off.

_Of course he wouldn't, _I thought angrily. I was a disgrace to him. He upheld the law and I broke it. It's a father's worst nightmare to have a child who has a record, but to be a cop with a child who has a record is a complete and utter disgrace.

"He doesn't like to talk about his personal life." I lied, smiling tightly.

I continued eating, ending anything she was going to say. I looked up as I grabbed my glass of water, only to see blond bitch's glare. I swallowed the water put it down and leaned in, crossing my arms on the table.

"Okay, blondie, do you see a sign on my face that says 'please glare'? Cause I don't. So, you have a problem with me, speak now, cause I don't deal well with being glared out for no reason." My words had everyone quieting down.

"No, no problem. I was just wondering how someone like you isn't easy to get. You scream easy." She smiled.

"I may look easy, but I'm not putting out. Unlike most girls at Forks High, I seem to be the only one with standards. You seem like a whore, but it seems you've only put out a few times. I can't smell you from across a room. Now this one here," I pointed at Edward. "I don't just smell the sex oozing out of him, I can see it." I smirked.

"Okay, enough of this. I will not allow such disgusting talk during dinner." Esme spoke sternly.

We nodded and resumed our dinner, talking lightly with one another. I answer Alice's questions, only stopping when it became to personal. Eventually I finished, and pulled away from the table.

"Well, thank you for the lovely dinner. I'm going home now." I smiled at Esme and nodded.

I stood up but Esme's voice stopped me from leaving.

"You're locked out of your car. Just wait till we finish so that one of us can drive you home." I looked at Esme, hesitating for a few minutes before reluctantly nodding.

"You can explore the house. But the third floor is off-limits." She explained seriously. Too seriously.

_I guess I will be checking out the third floor, _I thought evilly.

I nodded at her and made my way up the stairs, peeking in to the rooms that was labelled 'Game room', 'movie room' and 'pool room'. The movie room had a large screen, probably the size of the ones they use at the movie theaters with recliner chairs, couches and pillows. The walls were lined with lots of movies, probably ranging to numbers in the hundreds.

The game room had an Xbox, Wii, Play Station, Game Cube, and even arcade games. The pool room was just that. A very large room, with a very large pool inside. I continued to roam the second floor till I got bored then decided to go up to the third floor. I walked back the way I came, made sure no one could see me, and went up the stairs, making my footsteps light.

I walked down the hall, reaching the double doors at the end. I pushed them open, revealing a large room with cream-colored walls. It was a stark contrast compared to the mahogany-coloured floorboard. A pure white piano sat near the corner of the room, large windows sitting behind it, looking out into the greenery of Forks. Forks was always really green, but if you looked at it from the right place, at the right angle, it didn't look like boring old Forks. It looked like something out of a picture. And when the sun was out, the green seemed to reflect against the droplets of water on the leaves. It was always breathtaking.

There were two white couches, one next to the piano and the other in front of a flat screen. There was a glass case pushed up against the wall, looking like it was carved out of marble. I could see the different C.D's. that varied from different kinds of music.

"I thought it was made clear that this floor was off-limits." Edward's voice came from behind me.

I turned and found him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me with cold eyes.

"You thought correctly. But when I'm told something as ominous as 'the third floor is off limits' I go hunting." I explained lightly.

"There's a reason it's off-limits. No one uses it, I'm the only one who has a room here, do the math." He snapped harshly.

"So, this is your floor. How'd I do?" I asked, walking towards him.

"You are surprisingly smart for a girl who has five colours in her hair." He mused.

"Are you saying you thought I was stupid?" My anger was being to rise.

"Well, you did turn me down..." He broke off, making his way toward me, and slowly started to circle me, like a predator did to its prey before it attacked.

"My room is just a few feet away. Or we can stay here. I can show you a whole new meaning to the word amazing if you'd let me." His breath was hot on ear as he whispered.

I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't turned on. And I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not virgin. I had fantasies about guys like any girl, but I didn't want my first time to be in the back seat of a car or on a couch. I wanted my first time to be with the man I cared about and loved, as sappy as that sounds.

"Edward," I was about to continued when Esme stepped in, obviously shocked.

"I just came to tell you Carlisle was going to take you home." She explained eyes us.

I realized my back was pressed against his chest, his face by my ear, with my hands fisted. Edward spoken then, in the process shocking me.

"I can take her."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I AM NOT EVIL, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING. I know I skipped over Edward's point of view and I should have warned you that it was going to be Bella's. But, do not worry. I am going to write Edward's point of view as long as I can or make two chapters for him to make up for skipping his on this chapter.**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK SOPHIEANGEL69 FOR EDITING THE STORY. THANK YOU SOPHIEANGEL69!**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. And sorry it took me a while to update. **

**I'll update as quickly as I can. :D**

**Niki, ;D**


End file.
